Old Aquaintences
by Marik Son Of Shadows
Summary: Red pulls in an old friend to help with something.


Old Acquaintances

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't ask why I decided to write this short story. Also I do not own Blacklist or Sailor Moon. **

* * *

When Reddington walked into the building that morning Lizzy never expected him to ask for a Japanese woman to assist them on the case. Or for the woman to be dead on official government records.

"Who is this woman?" Liz asked while looking curiously at Reddington then back to the screen of the girl who was currently going down the elevator shaft.

"Oh, just an old flame of mine that has looks which could kill." he replied giving her a smile.

Lizzy arched her eyebrow at him. "She looks harmless."

"Come now, you know as well as I that looks can be deceiving."

She bit her lip thinking of Tom. "Well I hope she can really help us like you claim."

"Have I ever lied to you Lizzy." He retained his smile as she slowly shook her head. The Elevator stopped and the petit girl stepped off going directly up to Reddington. Death was in her ice cold glare as she slapped him across the face. Lizzy held her breath as a torrent of Japanese escaped the girls mouth and she guessed by the frequency of one word 'Baka' that she was very mad. "Come Hotaru speak in a tongue everyone can understand." He said cutting her off.

"Your a bald jerk who broke your word." She was about to hit him again when Red caught her hand. "If Haruka were here-"

"If she were here I would most likely be dead." He finished for her. "As it is I sincerely need your help."

The girl looked around then yanked her arm away. "You didn't tell them about my identity did you." She hissed. "Because unless a youma is here you don't need me."

"As much as I would like to see you suited up I'm afraid It's something far more trivial."

"This isn't trivial." Harold said seriously. "What do you know about the terrorist Miyagi Waru." Hotaru paled as she looked at Harold then to Reddington.

Slowly she began to speak. "He's a man who's very cruel. He's smart decisive and deadly. I met him while I was studying medicine here." She swallowed as she looked seriously at Reddington.

"How do you know him though." Reseller walked in and nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing Hotaru.

Hotaru glanced at the shocked blonde then back to Harold. "I know him because I stopped him Waru-San from blowing up my college."

Harold looked at her skeptically. "You stopped him." The man sized the girl up. She didn't look the age of thirty-three, she almost looked to be in her late teens early twenty's. What's more she didn't exactly seem strong. In his view Keen could take her down.

Raymond smiled a big smile. "Say Harold, why don't we have Hotaru show you her skills. Reseller, could you please attack her real quick."

"What?" Poor Reseller looked shocked then quickly recovering walked forward. He was having almost the exact same thoughts as Harold but was slightly more wary. "Um what should I do?"

"Wait for it." Red said his smile growing larger. Hotaru walked up to the blonde.

"Come at me." She said taking a loose stance. Shrugging Reseller did so. As he ran at the petit girl she sidestepped kicking his leg hard causing him to fall. Standing up he charged again but she was to fast. Hotaru threw him onto his back and stood over him with a triumphant smirk upon her countenance. "I thought they would be more of a challenge red." Se narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh fine." Before Lizzy could think Red had pulled out a gun and fired in the girls direction. Time froze before her eyes. What she saw shocked her, Hotaru held a glaive in her hand and at her feet was the bullet.

"How did you." Lizzy looked shocked. She didn't really understand how Reddington knew this terrifying girl, but she felt she could trust Hotaru. And that the girl would be able to help them track Miyagi. She walked up to Hotaru. "Welcome aboard."

Hotaru took her hand smiling, then faced Red mouthing the words Baka.

* * *

**A/N Okay! What did Ya'll think? And good news and bad news. Bad news, Computor died and so It will probably take a while to update Sailor Justice. Good News! I have a solid idea for the next chapter of Sailor Justice. Also go to the poll I have please and vote who you want with who before it's too late. Another thing for those who have been reading Fall Of The Goddesses, Melody Amy Pond is currently working on something to get past her writers block so don't worry. You'll hopefully see something by her next month. **

**Oh and hopefully I'll be publishing something else that's a oneshot. Who's ever read the book Ella Enchanted?**


End file.
